I Can Wait
by CaptainSphinx
Summary: Garu told Pucca that he'd be gone, for awhile. She promised she could wait, and he doubted her. Boy, was he in for a surprise.


**_Pucca's POV_**

I skipped through the bamboo forest with a grin on my innocent face. Today, as always, I decided to visit Garu early in the morning. I knew that he got used to my 'visits' after a while. Either he'd just brush them off, or gently brush ME off. Yet again, as always, I still continued my daily 'routine' even if I'm aware that he wasn't interested in reciprocating my feelings soon. As an 11-year-old, I already knew what hopeless romance was. I, for one, am a hopeless romantic. The difference? I only have eyes set on a certain pigtailed ninja.

I giggled at the thought before skididng to a halt in front of his house. Clearing my throat, I was about to knock on his door when it swung open, revealing Garu carrying a huge travel bag. He seemed to sense my confusion for he sighed and pulled out a plain white envelope. Without a single thought, he gave me – what seemed to be – the letter and quickly ran past. I was about to run after him as I always do, but then I remembered the envelope. I picked it up and skimmed through, gasping all the while. Garu's...

Leaving?

I read it again, tears brimming in my eyes. I pocketed it before finally running after him. He can't leave! What about Abyo? Ching?... Me? I shook my head of the thought. I can't help but be selfish when it comes to Garu's attention. Maybe he's doing the right thing, leaving Sooga Village. Who knows, honor may be regained somewhere else.

 _ **End of Pucca's POV**_

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Her buns quivered against the wind as she ran towards Sooga Village. As she neared, she felt her hair elastics snap and with it, her hair fell out of its usual odango style. Did she care? No, not at all. Everything she could think about right now was related to him. If he's surely leaving, then she had to say goodbye, even if it's the last time. She just had to.

Spotting a familiar 13-year-old ninja, she ran over to him as he was leaving an envelope on Abyo's porch. He was about to turn around when he was glomped by an unknown force and was slammed unto the ground. He groaned before shaking his head, glaring up at a teary-eyed Pucca. He rose a brow at the sight. Since she couldn't let out words, she only looked down at him with a very depressed look before giving a lingering cheek kiss.

It ended after a few seconds, and she was finally up and off of him. He grunted as he stood up. It was his turn to glare at her, but she didn't flinch. She finally said goodbye, and it's only right to watch as he goes. With that, he was gone.

Gone from her life. Forever.

 ** _End of 3rd Person POV_**

 _ **Ching's POV**_

I was skipping around, trying to find a certain shirt-ripping friend before settling my eyes on a bawling Pucca in front of Abyo's porch. Being the kind-hearted best friend that I am, I pushed my previous goal aside and ran over to her side. I rubbed her back as she hiccuped.

"What's wrong?"

She put her hands on her face and nodded at a letter on the porch. I know it's rude to invade someone's privacy, but if it's Abyo we're talking about... I suspect he wouldn't care if I did.

Gathering my courage, I took the letter and flipped it. I rose a brow. 'Garu?' I thought. What's he doing, delivering mail? With my curiousity spiked, I ripped it open and read the content of the letter. I gasped. Garu's going away? For more than a few years!? Now I knew why Pucca's acting... not so herself.

I looked up at a still sobbing Pucca before I hugged her. She wetted my shirt, but it's fine. Her feelings come first.

"Oh, Pucca," I started. "Everything's going to be fine. Everything's alright." I noticed her softening her grip on me and her hiccups turned into small sniffles. My heart broke at the sight. If this is how much Garu had an impact on her, then I would stop him from leaving Sooga with all my might. Alas, I was too late. I already saw him leaving the village before I spotted Pucca. How am I going to help my friend now?

"Oh, hey Ching! Hey Pucca!" A very familiar voice shouted.

I stirred my head in his direction to see him without his shirt on. I had a blank face on while Pucca held unto me, looking confused at Abyo. Seriously, does this guy know 'feelings' at all? He already shunned mine, and now he's going to ignore Pucca's obvious heartbreak? It's a miracle how I still love that dork.

"Abyo. Can't you see we're having a crisis right now?" I snapped, though I didn't mean to. His face softened and hurried over to us. He sat down beside me, making my face warm. I pushed down my feelings for awhile and shook my head. Now's not the time for fantasies.

Pucca sniffed before looking up at us. She sheepishly grinned, wiping at her tearstained face. I smiled down at her, eyes filled with such tenderness. "Garu's gone for awhile, but we'll–

"Wait, Garu's gone!?" Abyo yelled, shocked.

I could only facepalm at his obliviousness. Pucca stiffly nodded, a bit offended at Abyo's insensitivity, but she didn't say anything against it. I probably learned how to be this kind because of Pucca. I learned how to hold my tongue since I knew it'd hurt someone else.

"Yes, Abyo. Garu's gone.

"Would Pucca be..?–

She sighed before smiling at us weakly.

I nodded. She seems very hopeful, and I don't want to get in her way of moving on. I stood up and patted down my shirt.

"Good luck, Pucca. What're you going to do while he's gone, anyway?" For a split second, I swore I saw her smile twitch.

She frowned before settling on a poker face. She looked at us, eyes filled with fierce determination. Without another passing second, she walked away, leaving both Abyo and I curious and at the same time suspicious of her future 'plans'.


End file.
